


WHAT THE TEACHER SAYS...GOES!

by siler30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Cheryl - Freeform, Flower Child Harry, Happy Ending, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Smut, Student Harry, Student Louis, Student Niall, Student Zayn, Teacher Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, a little tiny bit of, kinda innocent liam, kinda punk louis, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30
Summary: SUMMARY: Liam Payne never thought that starting out as the new English Teacher  in a Holmes Chapel high school would bring him love.Zayn never  believed the point of learning English, until a new teacher proves him wrong.SONG: FOOL'S GOLD , because it is my favorite song in this lifetime and more.





	WHAT THE TEACHER SAYS...GOES!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slight warning: I really don't have anything against Cheryl, I really like her ...  
> And there is nothing offensive here either, but like, I kinda wanted a girlfriend so..Uh yeah.

ZAYN

I seriously never felt the need to learn English. I was freaking British for heavens' sake. So I did what was best for everyone, doodled on my notebook.

Not finding a subject I looked over at me mates.

Niall was snoozing off. He was always a good person to sketch at, if you wanted a real like leprechaun.

My eyes scanned over to find my other friends.I almost wanted to puke at the sight I was met with. 

Louis had already occupied his favourite position, amidst his boyfriends' curls.

Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, the golden couple of Holmes High! also my other best friends looked picture perfect as usual with Louis' hands lightly grazing Harry's waist and Harry looking blissfully at peace holding his boyfriends' head.

I threw a paper ball at Louis only to be met with Harry's playful frown. I started to crush another ball to throw at him when I heard someone clear their voice behind.

Oh what the hell!

He looked like he had to have a place in Zeus' God Handsome Dudes Council. Warm Brown coated over dovelike eyes met with mine. A flush spread over his cheeks and I swear I have never seen anything else this pretty.

''You boys ought to stop.'' His voice chimed all over the place and I could someone getting excited.

Louis' head popped out suddenly from Harry's curls,'' What's your problem dude? Are you like the bloody teacher or something?'' He growled out.

''As a matter of fact I am. I am your new English Teacher, Liam Payne.'' He declared, his voice flowing with pride. I could just hear him talk all day.

Oh fuck! He was the teacher. He looked so freaking young. 

As though finding our thoughts, Liam cut that ,Professor Payne, I could almost feel my cock twitch. God this was so kinky, continued'' Well, I got a honors Degree in teaching from an early scholarship.I am twenty three.''

Okay that did not help me. Mental images of a certain twenty three year old writhing under me flood my brain and I could feel my skin heating up.

Niall nudged my side. What? I mouthed.

He smirked at me suggestively. How the hell did he find that out?

He gave an incredulous expression like telling me that he was after all my best friend. No wonder in that.

''It would be a pleasure if you could all listen to the class now.'' Liam started the class. The pleasure was mine, I thought as I for the first time started to listen.Or more like dream about our children.

~

''It was Shakespeare'' Harry blurted out before anybody could even think about an answer. Liam smiled nodding at him in encouragement.

Louis looked so damn proud like Harry just sucked him off or something, but I was for the first time furious with that stupid mop of curls.

Looking at Liam smiling at Harry burned something down my stomach.

Harry finally asked me about it in the cafeteria when we were having lunch.''Is something bothering you Zaynie?

''Yep''Niall answered before I could even open my mouth. Damn that blonde.

Louis and Harry were instantly curious.

''Oh trust me, you are going to figure that out real soon, as soon as we have the next English session.'' Niall smirked at me. I just wanted to bury him a hundred feet under the earth with hot lava.

Figured it did not even take them the next English period, they found out when I couldn't stop glancing at Liam's car in the parking lot.

~

It was the most unusual sight for Holmes High!. We all knew that. But that did not mean that people could stare at us with their mouths hanging open and drool slurping out. Louis protectively wrapped a hand around Harry and Niall scrunched up his nose in disgust.

The thing was the kinda early arrival of us. Which may or may not be because of the fact that I wanted to see a Mr. Payne .

''Well come in boys. ''The merry voice greeted us. Harry rolled his eyes. He okay we all hated coming to class early. Louis scowled at me.

''Thanks Mr.Payne.''I said. All eyes towards me now. But we just headed back to our seats at the back of the class.

Niall mouthed at me,' real smooth Malik.'

I flipped him off and opened my mouth to retort when I was rudely interrupted.

''Can a Mr. Malik meet me after class?'' Okay this was not a rude interruption,if this was something this was the greatest unrude. Okay I am not even making sense to myself anymore. 

I couldn't trust myself to open my mouth so I just raised my hand and nodded at him. Liam's eyes flared with recognition. But that was all he started the class right after.

Well boy could I not wait for the bloody hour to end.

'Go get him Zaynie.' Louis and Niall chuckled .Harry gave me a radiant smile and a thumbs up and dragged them away. Good for now my alone time with Mr. Payne.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw him leaning onto his desk, his eyes focused on me. He was clearly waiting for me to come,waiting for me.

''Yes Mr. Payne-''Before I could even start he interrupted me again.

''You are failing Mr. Malik. I have just done an analysis and you haven't passed in any one of your tests. I would like to suggest-''

''Is that it? Is that why you called me here?''

Liam looked confused.''Yes. What did you expect?''

Something snapped inside me.'' You needn't worry about me Mr. Payne. I have no plans in pursuing a career in English''

''Its not that . You need your grades, if you want to pass this year. So I suggest-''

''I know that. But-''

''Will you bloody hear me out or what?'' Liam growled out. His face all flushed and flustered. His rugged curls a bit too unruly. That stopped me.

''I was suggesting that you would need a personal tutor. I am free Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. I know that there is no football practice . So I want you to make the most of it.''

Merlin's beard! Private sessions with Liam! I am digging my own grave here.

But I found myself nodding at him , my face broke into a huge grin.

And if I planned the sessions the very next Tuesday no one needs to know.

~

The boys hadn't stopped making fun of me the whole time, they were dropping kinky innuendos everywhere. Even the God send Angel Harry.

And that was so not helping with my nerves as I stood in front of his petite apartment with books I never knew existed before. I rang the bell counting to ten. This was such a bad idea. 

Liam opened the door at the next instant thankfully not letting me brood over my insecurities.

''Hey Mr. Malik. Come on in.'' He invited me. Great Payne you are so going to regret this.

The apartment was small and cozy, just like I expected. But that wasn't what was distracting me. The owner in low hanging khaki shorts and a Black V neck held my absolute attention.

''You can leave your bag there.''He said pointing at the table. I placed my bag and sat down at the couch. 

''Would you like anything?'' Liam asked me.

Yes. you. I wanted to say.

''Water's fine.'' He bought a bottle of water and sat down on the chair opposite to me.Too far for my liking.

''We'll start yeah?" He asked and started the session without even getting my reply. How rude.

~

I found myself nodding at Liam as he spoke about the difference Shakespeare had bought about. I don't think you can ever understand English because it's a language and stories. But I could see the way Liam meant it. Even though I spent most of the time gazing at his face , the light freckles grazing his nose, his faint curls looked so damn inviting. His voice was so soothing, I would have slept if not for the fact that Liam's eyes were watching me. That sent absolute shivers.

I packed my bags as Liam finished for the day. 

''Thank you.'' I told him.

Liam blushed a dark red. Oh that did not do well with my cock. I felt it twitch as Liam looked at me under his eyelashes.

''You know I thought it would be hard to tutor you. I thought you wouldn't listen and just fool around.''

''How can I not listen to you Mr.Payne?'' I asked him smiling as I walked over to him and grabbed his soft hands. They were warm against my cold skin. Liam's eyes widened. But my eyes told him that I meant it.

Liam shivered visibly at that. I chuckled as I placed the bottle in his hand and went out laughing, because trust me being one more second with Liam would have had him limping for the next week.

~

It went on a week and let me just say my pals were getting increasing irritated at me.

''I swear Zayn if you tell me one more time about Liam's bloody behind I am gonna make you take Harry to his Debate club.'' Louis growled at me.

''What did you say Lou?'' Harry asked him.

''Nothing love. Just how pretty you look in that Lavender.'' Louis replied hurriedly. 

''Aww baby you are so sweet.'' Harry told him and kissed his cheek. 

Niall and I gacked at that. The girls surrounding us cooed at that. Louis just picked Harry and dragged him out probably to the Janitor's.

''But seriously man, you've got to sort this Liam thing out.'' Niall told me.

''I know that but, I don't know how to, but like I do -'' Niall interrupted me.

''You are making no bloody sense Zayn just go fuck him.'' Niall shouted the last part out.

''What ?'' A new voice which belonged to none of us answered.

Oh fuck. Niall and I shared a freaked out look.

''It would be nice if yo both boys followed me to my room.'' Liam told us . 

''What was that all about?'' Liam asked me, his face flushed with anger. His eyes directed at me. It made me absolutely uncomfortable.

''Is this how you talk about somebody?'' Liam asked Niall.

''I am sorry Mr.Payne. But Zayn was really getting on me nerves. If he wanted to fuck you he should just get that over wuth.'' Niall said, the cheek of him.

The room became silent. 

''Okay. Gotta go.'' Niall bloody Horan declared and was out in a flick. That fucker.

Liam was silent for some time. I was holding my breath , unable to think anything else except the amazingly hot man in front of me.

He looked up at me at l sat. His puppy dog eyes piercing into mine.He took a deep breath.

''You like me?'' Liam asked me, his voice held no emotion.

Oh to hell with it.'' Yes. I do'' I told him firmly. A deep blush rose found its way in his skin.

''This is just an infatuation Mr. Ma-'' He started the lecture. I was not going to have any of that. Not anymore.

'''Call me Zayn.'' 

''Zayn'' my name flows of his mouth, never have I heard my name mean so much. He continued,

'' This is just a passing stage of your life. In a few years you are going to forget this. This will be so funny then.''

''Stop''. I told him I felt hot anger raise at his words.'' It's fine if you don't feel anything. But shit Liam. You don't get to tell me that what I feel is some fucking silly high school crush. No you don't.'' I told him. His name was just a pass though, but I could see he was affected by my words.

I stormed out of the place after that ,the door banging hard.

~

It was Tuesday again. I hated to do this. But I had to.

I knocked on his door thrice.

''Hey, so you are the kid Liam told me about. Nice meeting you .'' A different voice greeted me, the voice of a woman. She was pretty, no doubting that.

Liam came over. His hair looked dishevelled. Dark circles lined his eye. He looked more tired than ever.

''Zayn. You came.''

''Yeah I did.''

''Well it was getting late so I was wondering if you had cancelled.''

The woman wrapped her hands around Liam. And smiled at him pointedly.

''Oh yeah. Zayn this is Cheryl. My girlfriend.'' And with that the world span around me. It was suddenly too suffocating to stay there. I felt deprived. Deprived of everything.

I gave her a tight lipped smile and went over to my place t the couch. Liam walked over and opened the book.

After that it was only the sound of Liam's voice dictating the grammatical usages of Wordsworth and Frost, the occasional ruffling of the pages, the slurping of water. I never once looked up. The whole place was filled with unspoken tension, I could have cut it with a knife. It was so awkward.

I took a deep breathe as Liam ended it at last. I gathered my thing quickly and looked up atlsat .

Our eyes met and I felt the guilt and sorrow in his. What was he doing now? Playing with me?

''Zayn I -'' He started.

''Its fine Mr. Payne. I have to leave. Congrats.'' I told him and walked out.

I wrapped my Jacket tighter around me as I hit the streeets. I was too shocked and angry to feel anything.

A hand stopped me. It was Liam.

''What?'' I asked him.

''Listen Zayn. Shit. Like I don't even know why I am doing this. Just , just stop worrying about this okay?'' He told me gasping for breath, his eyes downcast. He told me ,like it did not even hurt. Looking at him with his super awesome girlfriend.

''Mr. Payne I was not worrying about anything.'' I told him. My eyes a dead give away though.

Liam took a shaky breath. I continued.'' You needn't do this Mr. Payne. Go back home to your girlfriend.''

Liam looked contorted. As though my words had hurt him. He was bloody confusing right now. What did he want? He made sure that I knew he hated me. 

''It's not like that.''

''What?"'

'' Me and Cheryl.''

'' I don't care. '' I declared, turning away.

''Will you fucking listen to me Zayn?'' He asked me. I became silent the minute me name left his mouth.

His damp curls looked so inviting, his brown eyes shining from the evening lights, his red lips quivered at me. Begging for me to listen. Fuck everything.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him in, crashing our lips.

Liam started kissing me back on instinct, our lips moulded perfectly with each other. The cherry taste of Liam was freaking addicting. Everything was perfect in the moment. I grabbed his waist and bought him closer, my teeth lightly grazing on his lips. Liam gasped, it turned me on even more if possible, little puffs of breath left his mouth. I licked his lips for entrance.

I staggered at the force as Liam pushed me away.

''We shouldn't do this. I 'I am sorry.'' He gasped out , terrified of what had just happened and hurried off.

~

''He did what?" Harry asked me, his eyes widening. 

''You kissed and he ran away?'' Niall asked me. Louis remained silent.

''He kissed me back guys, I sort of left his house in a hurry after the session. He followed me out and started talking and explaining, I don't even know why he did that."I grumbled out.

''Well now we know.'' Louis said, his eyes crinkling. We all turned towards him like he was crazy.

''Well duh. He likes you. But is kinda confused I guess. He is your teacher after all.'' Louis said.

''Oh my gosh! I see it now. Oh Zaynie am so happy for you.'' Harry exclaimed and wrapped his hands around me. 

''What the hell?'' I asked them, they were officially crazy now.

''Dude. I think they make sense. So now we know what we should do .'' Niall smirked at us.

''What?'' I asked him, already infuriated by their antics. 

''You seduce him.'' Niall said simply as though it was the most obvious thing.

''Oooo That is so brilliant Ni'' Harry giggled. Louis gave a thumbs up. I need to shut this nincompoops up. But before I can even open my mouth, I was hauled of towards my room by the idiots I called my best friends.

~

''So I have to strut over Liam's desk and plop me arse on his table and straddle him?'' I asked them, feeling a low dent form in my pants.

''What the hell dude?'' Louis exclaimed.''We told you to just go over there and flirt with him.''

''We are never having another sleep over in Zayn's house.'' Harry declared shuddering.

Well fuck me! I was totally not listening. 

'Listen Zayn , just go over and talk to him about that English assignment? Yeah?, we have spent a whole night talking you into this-''Niall started to explain.

''Missing our movie night''Harry interrupted.

''Aye, So the least you can do is try .''Niall finished.

I let out a shaky breath and nodded my head at them. But I could feel my knees shake as I went up to Liam's desk. Warm brown eyes met mine, and I swear I started to melt at the intensity. How the hell was I supposed to form words, when all I could think was to make him incoherent? But I have to do this. Do something for me throbbing cock.

''Yes Mr. Malik?'' Liam asked, surprise evident in his voice.

''Call me Zayn, Liam. After all that has happened I think being formal is a bit too ironic.'' I rasped out. My voice low and grumbling. It had an immediate effect.

Liam's eyes glazed over. Brown blown out to a pitch black, like the bloody midnight. ''T-That would be in-inappropriate Mr. Malik.'' Liam gasped out. I smirked at him.

''Oh fuck that. I could care less. But I do think it would make this a bit more interesting yeah Liam??'' I asked him. He was freaking squirming in his chair now.

''What do you want Malik?'' Liam asked trying to intimidate. Not gonna work darleen. Not after seeing you like this. 

''You.'' I breathed out leaning towards his ears. I let my teeth slowly graze his ear lobe and Liam hummed in ecstasy. 

Oh hell! My heart clutched at the sight of Liam now. Pupils blown out in lust, eyes only for me a hint of anticipation lingering in them, back arched out in pleasure , lips trembling slightly. I felt my cock twitch uncomfortably in my too tight jeans.

I pulled away suddenly and flashed him a smirk. Liam's eyes widened, his face morphed into one of horror.

'' I just wanted to hand in my assignments Mr. Payne.'' I told him, raising my voice and moved over to my seat amidst the oblivious students.

''Oh fuck Zayn, you just spoiled lesbian porn for me dude.'' Niall mumbled at me. I just laughed my heads of at their faces. I was starting to like this plan.

~

It was almost two weeks and I was trying my best to break my Liam. There were moments when he almost gave in to me. Like yesterday. My breath ragged as I thought about it.

''Leeyum, you should wear skinny jeans more.'' I breathed into his ear as I entered his house for my tutoring lesson. He was wearing dark jeans that hugged every curve, highlighting his smooth bubbly arse and sinful thighs.

Liam shifted under my gaze and opened his mouth to chastise me.

''I think you should know by now that telling me off is useless baby. You already know I am not going to stop, not until you are mine.'' I told him and went over to my place at the couch. Liam shuddered at my words but followed me nonetheless.

I let him take class, I didn't want to interrupt his class. His voice was too angelic to be disrupted. It was sickle addicting. But Liam was edgy the whole time and that left me tasting victory.

''Okay that's it for today.'' Liam concluded. His voice lilting into a cheer. Obviously happy that I hadn't done anything. Too bad he was wrong. 

I had him instantly pinned under me. He gasped as the cold floor hit his back. I launched into his neck and started biting his exposed skin, his taste was driving me crazy. All I could see was Liam under me, squirming eyes blown out in anticipation. 

"I know you want this Liam."I mumbled under his neck. Goosebumps erupted under my lips. Everything was a turn on. Liam nodded his head in denial. I started planting kisses all over him. Little pecks and nibbles turned hungry. Greedily I kissed him with all I had, his hot skin felt feverish against my cold one. Liam was a moaning mess under me, all at my mercy. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that he would be bruising tomorrow.

"Baby you can't tell me that you don't like this. I can see it on your face. How much you enjoy this. Don't fight it Liam. All I want is you. Only you." My voice broke at the end. Liam's eyes widened. He pushed me off instantly.

"Zayn, enough." He told me, his eyes though were begging me to continue.

"At first name basis are we now baby?" I smirked at him.

He scowled at me and Leaned in towards me and started punching me. I thought he supposed it was serious, but I just doubled up laughing. Liam blushed and turned away, pointing at the door. 

''Aw , you want me to leave baby?'' I asked him, my voice full of mock sadness.

''No.'' Liam gave an instant reply and his face started to blush,'' I I- meant I uh ,I No. I meant that I never want to see you again.''

''Oh really? Look at me and tell me that Liam.'' I teased him, slowly walking towards him.

Liam started backing off, his face refusing to look at mine. I chuckled as his back hit the door.I lifted his chin and looked into his brown orbs, falling into my own endless ocean. Liam stared back at me, a peculiar expression on his face. Like he was happy to see me, like he revered this, like he wanted me, like he loved me. His face held adoration and devotion, looking at me with such fondness that I staggered at its intensity. It was an expression I could decipher, for it was the exact same way I was looking at him.

I couldn't bear anymore. It was physically hard. I had no regrets as I crashed my lips against him.

I could not remember how long we were snogging, I could do that all my life. My new obsession , I decided as I swirled and nibbled at his pretty pink lips. We were both groaning into the kiss, Liam gave me all he had, like he was the one insane for this.

''I am back baby.'' A croachy voice called out. Cheryl was here. Liam was off me in an instant. His face morphed into guilt and pain. His eyes were stained, breath staggered as he cleared himself and rushed to the door. 

''Hey baby.'' Cheryl leaned on in greeting and Liam rushed to kissed the lips that had to be mine. Cheryl staggered a bit and giggled underneath his lips. A splitting pain shook my body. The familiar suffocation creeped onto me.

Fuck everything was wrong I decided. this was hurting us both. I could care less about me, but Liam held my being now. Seeing him hurt, because of me was the worst feeling ever. Seeing him in pain would kill me, I knew that.

And so I rushed out of the place in a dash, ignoring the merry calls of Cheryl.

~

I croaked as I woke up. Why the hell was it too hot ?My eyes too heavy and blistering to adjust the flush of the sudden light. 

''What the real hell Malik?'' A flurry of angry voices surrounded me. Accusations everywhere , blaming eyes too painful to look at. I slumped at the end of my bed.

''Do you even know how bloody worried we were? Are you insane Malik? Out of your brains?'' Louis screamed at me.

''It was a dirty act you pulled there Malik. Vanishing off for a week , no reply to anything.'' Niall gasped at me.

I turned towards Harry, the only silent one.He opened his mouth,

''D-Do you no-not trust us Zayn?'' His voice broke at the end, hot flush tears clouding his eyes. His words scarred me, it hurt too much. I have never seen them this angry.

I wrapped him into a hug and started crying. Niall and Louis joined us and we all just stood there. Grown up boys, too old for this kinda shit, bawling our eyes out.

~

I flinched involuntarily as I realised that it was English again. Hell with my life.

I ignored Liam as much as I could. Not attending his classes, not looking him in the eye, just sitting there. I couldn't do anything else even if I tried.

It was a week after the whole emotional shit, Harry and Niall refused to let me out of their sight. Louis came over to my place every night. But I appreciated that. They were having my back, like I would for them.

We went over before anybody else, it was easy to tune everything off that way. We were all silent as the students started to file in, not really giving a shit.

Liam entered at last, his boots clicking lightly. I could sense that his eyes were on me from the moment he had walked in , without even looking up. His presence was like that, it was contagious. Like a slow poison, insidious as it took over me.

''Zayn move on.'' A raspy voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see a pretty blonde frowning at me.I think her name was Perrie or Terrie.

''What?'' I asked her.

''Mr. Payne's project, we are paired together. Didn't you hear?"she giggled. A few of the boys whistled. 

''Project?'' What the hell?

''Yes the one we are supposed to be working on.'' She sat and took a seat beside me. I looked over to see Niall on the other side of the classroom with Ed, one of our friends and Harry and Louis pouring into a notebook. More like Harry working on the notebook and Louis on Harry.

''Whatever.'' I grumbled.

She turned towards me and opened her notebooks. Her long fingers swifting over the pages.

I didn't know what took over me, one minute I was glancing at her as she picked on the pencil in her mouth, next my lips were on her.

A collective gasp went through out the class. It was replaced by cheers. Perrie responded eager enough. Her hands wrapped around my head as I placed my arms around her waist. She nipped at my lips and I groaned at her touch. 

''Zayn! Mr.s Edwards, what the-'' Liam burst out and walked over. His eyes were twitching, hie hands shook. He was flushed all over his pretty skin and all thoughts of the blonde vanished. Guilt flood over me as Liam looked at me with accusation.

''Mr. Payne I am so sorry, my boyfriend-'' she started to sweet talk Liam.

''The hell I am your boyfriend.'' I snarled at her. How dare she! 

Liam just stood there shaking. The bell rung then, signalling the end of the class.

"Everyone leave. Mr. Malik and Ms.Edwards stay." Liam croaked out.

He stood there waiting until everyone left, me mates looking at me in horror.

''Ms. Edwards detention after school for the week.'' Liam declared , his eyes never leaving mine. Perrie let out a strangled cry and rushed out of the place not before glowering daggers at me.

Liam opened his mouth, then closed it.He tried it again, but words seemed to fail him.

''I-I am sorry Mr. Payne. This will not happen again. Sorry for disrupting your class.'' I told him, my voice guarded, revealing nothing. Liam flinched at my tone.

But his face morphed in a second, he walked over to his desk, his silence was deafening.

I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk out of the class.

''This is all just a game to you isn't it?'' Liam asked his voice breaking.

''What do you mean?"'

''You are just the stereotype Zayn.'' Liam growled at me. We were both moving towards each other.

''You are not even making any sense Liam. You wanted me out of your life, that's what I am doing. What more do you expect me to do?" I asked him exasperated , even though a part of me felt awfully guilty.

''By kissing her? In the classroom? How could you?'' Liam screamed at me. His hands pointing at my chest, lips puffed out and face flushed. 

''It was just a kiss Liam. It meant nothing.'' I retorted.

''Of course nothing will ever mean anything to you.'' Liam dissented.

''What the hell is your problem Liam?'' I growled at him, pinning him at the white walls. Our chests dashing and heavy.

''You. Its fucking you Zayn. Hell, I can't even think straight. The week when you were not here, I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't even look at Cheryl without feeling guilty. Guilty not because of you, guilty like I was cheating on you. Like I was doing you wrong. Like I had to apologise to you. What are you doing to me Zayn? It was fucking painful to live without seeing you. And now, when you,when you kissed her..'' A huge fat tear escaped Liam's eyes. Everything was silent.

It was like the whole world just stood still, for me. Everything in pause , except me and him. His glassy orbs showed me the tears threatening to fall, his lips quivered as he met my eyes with such an adoration it must have made me melt.It did.

My lips were on his in the next instant.

''You love me.'' I breathed inside his cherry lips. My heart stammering , meeting his wild rhythm.

''I love you.''Liam gasped back. No words could atone that.

~

Liam gasped as I kissed a trial under his toned abs. He was super fit, like so hot that it sent blood rushing over to my cock. Liam was mewling under me. So out of breath, only puffs of grasp left him.

''Zayn , please.'' Liam begged.

''What love?"' I mused, ghosting over his waist band.

''Touch me, Zayn, I I-need you.'' Liam purred, face flushing into the darkest shade of red. 

Our lips met halfway as we snogged like animals.My hands though were moving on their own accord, pulling off his boxers.

Liam gasped as I wrapped a hand around his length. I rolled his nipples between my tongue as I started to graze my hands around his cock.

''Zayn, stop fucking teasing.'' Liam whined , his voice ragged already.

''Don't swear Li'' I warned him. Liam shivered at my tone. His eyes widening and mouth part open, the pink of his tongue etched out in anticipation.

I chuckled low as I suddenly took him in mouth. I started chewing on him, the taste of him was sending me crazy. It was addicting, every thing about Liam was addicting to me.

Liam was trembling under my hands, incoherent words left him. But I wanted to save the sounds he was making as my fucking ring tone. I kissed his head one last time and started to pump him with my hands. I felt like I was holding a fragile art piece. As kinky as that sounded. I started working on him faster, whispering and nibbling on his ears.

Liam face morphed into pleasure. Small beads of sweat started on his painted chest. I licked them greedily as Liam moaned under me. His nipples blotched. I sucked a love bit at each of his collar bones and any part of skin I could find. Liam roamed his hands around me, wanting to touch me everywhere. I was not going to deny him anything.

''Come for me baby.'' I told him. He was splurting in a second. I swallowed it all, the cherry taste of Liam was all I would be ever able to think of in my life time, I was sure of that. I went over to kiss him, we made out for awhile like that, or until we both direly needed air.

Liam looked at my hardened bulge under his lashes. He gulped as he turned towards me, his face resilient.

''I want you Zee.'' He told me, pulling me again for a kiss.''I want you so much.'' Liam whimpered.

''A-Are you sure Liam?'' I asked him, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself once I start.

Liam nodded fervently. That was all I needed. I bought the lube and slicked my fingers. Liam raised an eyebrow at me.

''I don't wanna hurt you love.''I told him. He smiled at me.

'''How do you wanna do this?''

''Wanna see you Zee.'' He panted as I blowed at his hot pink hole.

''Yeah, sure babe.'' I wanted to purr at his declaration.

I rubbed at his hole and sent a finger inside him. I was all to soon enveloped by his heat. Liam was a mess as soon as I prodded my finger. His eyes rolled back and he started panting audibly. 

He was unbelievably tight.So tight, I wanted to ravish him completely. Devour at his purity. Pride over his chastity.

I added another finger and pumped in and out of his tight hole, trying to loosen it up..Liam clawed at my back as I found his prostate and tickled it .Liam screamed my name, his eyes glazed over. 

I planted little kisses all over him to comfort him and to ease away the pain. But his moans told me that he wasn't in pain, his moans showed me what I wanted, they showed me Ecstasy.

I added one last finger, I was losing my patience, I just wanted to feel how good he would be.

''Shit. Am ready Zayn.'' He besieged me.

''Sure. Wh-whatever you want baby.'' I told him. But I knew that I wanted this more.

I slicked myself up, feeling the uncomfortable coldness of the lotion all over my throbbing erection. I heard him whimper with want.

''So impatient for my cock baby.'' I admonished him.

I growled animalistically as I entered him. Liam's heat was nothing I had experienced before. It was wholesome and seducting. The way we fit around each other was hot and filthy. Liam was so tight around me, clenching like a freaking porn star or something.

''Oh god , Zayn. Ahh!'' Liam moaned out my name. Hearing him writhing under me, watching his whole body flush red, tears crowd his deep brown eyes, hands sprawl out under my mercy would be my new hobby.

''S'alright babe. You are doing s-so well .'' I slurred out, already high with the heat Liam was making me feel.

I started to pump in and out of him slowly, giving him time to adjust under me. Liam opened his brown eyes and stared at mine, hungry and blown out with want. Liam nodded at me.

''Fuck me Zayn, please.'' How could I ever refuse him anything?

I bit his ear lobe and chided him.''Am not gonna fuck you Liam, am gonna make love to you.'' Liam wailed at that.

I started to thrust in harder, increasing the tempo. Liam started to thrash around me, meeting my rhythm with his incredible heat. We were gasping and moaning in a few minutes.

''Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.'' Liam started to chant my name, like it was his salvation. He started to clench around me. He whimpered after a particular thrust and I knew that I had hit his prostate. I positioned myself as I started to hit it again.

''You are doing so well baby. So tight. Like a virgin. You are my virgin aren't you?'' I asked him as floods of heat entered my stomach at the realisation. Liam moaned at my filthy tongue.

''Am- fuck. Am so close baby, Zayn please..'' Liam whimpered, asking my permission like a bloody professional.

''Come for me love.'' I granted him , Liam screamed my name as he came. Streaks of white covered my torso, dripping onto his tattooed stomach.

I followed him after a few thrusts.''Liam'' I groaned, as I rode out my orgasm.

I licked his lips as I leaned over to kiss him.

Liam smiled his million dollar smile, like a kid who just got an early Christmas present. He was acting like he was the one who got lucky.

Suddenly tears filled up his eyes. As much as it hurt, I pulled out of him and cuddled him.

''What is it babe?'' I asked him, cradling him like a baby.

''Am sorry Zayn. You don't deserve this. I've hurt you so much.'' He sobbed as he buried his face against my neck.

''Oh Liam. '' I groaned as I lifted his face and met his eyes, they instantly soothed me.

''I don't ever want you to feel like that. This is not even nearly your fault. I love you Liam , I want you to be mine forever. Can you just give me that?'' I asked him , my voice breaking at the end.

Liam let the tears flow free. He cupped my face and pulled over for a kiss.

''I broke up with her.'' He blurted out suddenly, breaking our kiss.

''What?'' I asked him, a lightness spreading over me.

''I broke up with Cheryl. It felt really wrong. I told you I was feeling guilty. i-''I broke him off with a kiss.

Liam chuckled, the sound was the most beautiful melody.

''Oh and Zayn''Liam asked me.

''Yeah baby.''I nudged him with croon of my nose, feeling our legs wrap around each other, the warmth of his skin.

''I love you too and I may wanna blow you.''

~

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS...  
> i take requests...  
> @siler30


End file.
